Gunnvör
Gunnvör (ガンヴオル, Ganbuoru, Norse: ᚷᚢᚾᚹᛟᚱ) is a supporting character who appears in Fate/Reverse. She is an elf (also known as an Álfr) who serves as one of the many elvish maids under the orders of Queen Justeaze. Profile Background Gunnvör is a member of the Dökkálfar (ドキャルファー, Dokyarufā, Norse: ᛞᛟᚲᚨᛚᚠᚨᚱ), also known as the Dark Elves, that were in the midst in the conflict with the Ljósálfar (ルジョサルファー, Rujosarufā, Norse: ᛚᛃᛟᛊᚨᛚᚠᚨᚱ) for control over the land of Álfheim. The war between the Ljósálfar and Dökkálfar seemed endless until the sudden unexpected alteration of the land happened and the emergence of the Grail Castle. Gunnvör was tasked among the Dökkálfar to investigate the Grail Castle, but she was soon captured by the Assassin-class Servant, Sarutobi Sasuke. After Queen Justeaze's vassals put a swift end to the conflict, both the Ljósálfar and Dökkálfar surrendered and agreed to a truce with Queen Justeaze. Since then, many of Gunnvör's people now serve under the Zhang Liao, Gunnvör too was also serving the Lancer Servant, but she ended up being a maid for Queen Justeaze. Appearance Gunnvör is a female Dökkálfr (Dark-elf) who has long white hair and dark grey skin, for eyes the color of the sclera is black while the cornea is yellow. Gunnvör wears a traditional maid outfit most of the time, but she also has an outfit signifying that she is a warrior of the Dökkálfar, consisting of a strange-looking black jumpsuit with silver elvish markings and designs, the jumpsuit is partially covered by grey colored light armor. Gunnvör's body posseses some muscle features, while it is not as much as the muscles shown on Penthesilea (who "admires" the sight of Gunnvör's muscles), it is still considered as overly muscly by the Dökkálfar's standards. Personality Although she can be usually brash, blunt and maybe sometimes cold, Gunnvör is also an honest and boisterous dark-elf, she is well knowledgeable about weapons and armor, especially when it is of Elvish in origin. Gunnvör is a proud warrior of the Dökkálfar race and hates the fact that she has to serve as a maid, but she nonetheless takes her duties as a maid anyway, she likes to tease the light-elf Gunnbjörg a lot and is always seen arguing and bickering with her. Gunnvör is quite insecure over how she seems to have more muscle than some of the other Dökkálfar. Role The Protagonist and Hervor first run into Gunnvör along with Gunnbjörg bickering with one another whilst wandering through a corridor in the Grail Castle, both Gunnvör and the light-elf introduce themselves to the Master and Servant before eventually continuing on their bickering. Like Gunnbjorg, Gunnvör sets up a shop in the castle where she will sell armor and other kinds of equipment that help boost or enhance whoever wears or possesses them, she also does crafting and is willing to create very useful armor in exchange for specific kinds of jewels located around the Reverse Side of the World. Abilities Gunnvör is considered to be one of the most talented soldiers in the Dökkálfr army and is also well versed in weapons crafting and armor creating. Gunnvör is also capable of recognizing certain qualities of other weapons, such as being able to figure out with a glance that Hervor's sword was created by dwarves. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters